Da Wey
De Wae is the religion of the Ugandan Knuckles. Do u know de wae of the qween? Click Click Click. Unlike other religions Da Wey is not given at a young age but rather found through time, both from the guidance of religious figures such as tribal priests and Da Qween and also through one's own self-journey and experiences. De Wae is a constant journey taken in an intentionally haphazard path and it is believed that De Wae is not fully found until just before death. The Knuckles have very little knowledge left of De Wae since Da Qween lost it, but there are still many processes they use to gain it. Process of Da Wey Unlike what most people think, "De Wae" is not a place or a path leading to a place. Most people believe that "De Wae" is the way to Uganda. But in reality, De Wae is really to ur mom or something They are non beleevas; do not listen to them. "De Wae" is a purely spiritual, semi-mystical way of being that only Ugandan Knuckles can truly find. It can be achieved only through years and years of hard work. To find De Wae, a Ugandan Knuckles must go through a journey of self-discovery that starts from the moment they are born and involves intentionally pushing one's limits to the very end and overcoming near-impossible challenges. The Knuckles believe that, to find De Wae, you must become the best version of yourself possible. There are many various rituals that the Knuckles can use to draw out De Wae. One of these processes involves the Ugandan Knuckles forming a circle around the one Knuckles they want to have De Wae drawn out of. This special Knuckles is typically in the middle of the circle. The Knuckles in the circle then click and clack for 30 minutes straight. This ritual is said to draw out De Wae from within the Ugandan Knuckles in the middle of the circle. A Ugandan Knuckles with De Wae achieved is said to possess an incredible amount of wisdom and power. Their fur will turn golden, and they themselves will increase in size and muscle mass. Da Qween will give the Knuckles the title "Gastons the Commander" as their new name. The new Gaztons the Commander leads the Ugandan Army until death. Back when Da Qween knew De Wae, Gaztons were everywhere, but now there have only been 60 Gaztons since Da Qween lost De Wae. History Da Wey was practiced first by the semi-legendary First Queen circa 7000 BC. Through finding Da Wey she discovered great knowledge which she shared with other Ugandan Knuckles. It is believed this knowledge of Da Wey is what helped them form the Ancient Ugandan Empire. Da Deval Da Deval is the deity of Da Wey. The Ugandan Knuckles people say he created the world when he ejaculated too violently. When European missionaries came to Uganda conflict arose as they saw the Ugandan Knuckles as heretics who worshiped the devil. Likewise the Ugandan Knuckles saw them as "Non belevas" who were to be spat on. They also eat da souls of da non belevas. Priests The role of the priests is to show others Da Wey. Priests are highly respected in the tribe. Da Queen Da Queen, Who is currently Kanna Kamui, plays a prominent role in Da Wey as it is believed Da Queen naturally knows Da Wey and therefore guides the tribe to find Da WeyCategory:Species Category:Religion Category:Authority Category:Ugandan population Category:Royalty Category:Pro